


Maybe This Is Love

by Cathyk



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathyk/pseuds/Cathyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa woods is 6 when Clarke Griffin comes crashing into her life. 13 when she falls in love with her best friend. 16 when she realizes that love never stands a chance. And 18 when she finds out that maybe, just maybe she was wrong. </p><p>Or</p><p>It's takes Lexa woods a while to realize she's in love with her best friend. It takes Clarke Griffin even longer.</p><p>Comments and suggestions are appreciated. Thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe we were supposed to meet

Clarke, quite literally, comes crashing into Lexa's life the summer before 2nd grade.

Lexa is walking up the sidewalk, with her chocolate ice cream in hand. Her sister, Anya, gave her some money to walk to the corner store so she could be alone with some guy from school. Lexa is old enough to know why. She is going into second grade, so she knows that when they're alone they'll be kissing. Lexa crinkles her nose and tries to stop thinking about that. Gross.

She doesn't mind though, she likes walking and looking up at the sky. She loves the puffy white clouds that are scattered across her view. But most of all, she loves looking at the different shades of blue that make up the sky.

Lexa is a few blocks from home when she hears someone yell, "watch out!" Before Lexa can register what's happening she's pushed to the side and is now laying in a bush with chocolate ice cream covering her shirt.

It takes a moment for her realize what happened but once she does, she stands up with her fists clenched. Furious, She looks around to see who pushed her face first into a bush. Soon she spots a girl laying next to a bike on the pavement with teary eyes. The brunette storms towards her and snaps, "watch where you're going next time!"

The blonde looks up at her with watery eyes, and Lexa swears she's never seen any prettier shade of blue than the one she's looking at. "I'm sorry. I tried to stop" is all the blonde manages to say before tears start flowing freely down her cheeks. "Don't you know how to ride a bike?" the brunette says in a serious tone with a hint of anger. The girl on the pavement looks down at her scraped knees and shakes her head no, feeling ashamed.

Now Lexa feels sorry for snapping at the girl. She remembers when her uncle Gustus was teaching her how to ride a bike. She fell... A lot. At the memory, Lexa's anger fades and is replaced with concern. So she kneels down beside the blond and explains, "Hey look, I'm sorry. You just.., now I have ice cream on my shirt". She says it with a small pout.

The teary eyed girl looks up at Lexa and says "I'm sorry, I just, it's my dad's birthday and I wanted to surprise him by showing him I could ride a bike by myself". she she rises from the ground and picks up her bike. The blonde begins to walk away when Lexa quickly yells, "wait!" a little too loudly. Clarke turns around to look at the girl she just hit with her bike, expecting to be yelled at again. But to her surprise the brunette hesitantly says, "I could teach you." As soon as the words slip out of her mouth Lexa thinks that maybe it's not a good idea. All her reluctance is gone when she sees the wide smile the blonde produces. She replies "yes! Thank you so much! I'm Clarke by the way". Lexa holds out her hand and says "I'm Lexa" Clarke looks at her extended hand with a grimace on her face and says "only old people shake hands" and then pulls Lexa into a hug.

Lexa is stiff at first, but she soon relaxes into Clarke's arms and hugs her back. Something about being in her arms just feels right. But then Clarke pulls away with a look of regret. Clarke looks down at her shirt and sure enough, there is now a huge chocolate stain on both their shirts. The two look at each other and giggle . "Maybe we should go back to our houses and get some new shirts first?" Clarke suggests. Lexa nods in agreement. "I'll meet you right back here in 20 minutes?" Clarke thinks for a moment and nods. "But first" she says as she steps closer the brunette. "I just have to get this" and reaches into Lexa’s wild brown curls.

When the blonde pulls back her hand, the brunette lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She looks at Clarke and sees twigs and leaves in her hand. "There” Clarke says as she takes a step back". Lexa lightly pushes Clarke's shoulder with a mock angry face and says "why didn't you tell me I had stuff in my hair?" Clarke shrugs her shoulders and replies, "why does it matter?" Lexa reaches up to touch her hair to make sure everything is out while saying, "Because it looks silly". When she's satisfied nothing is left she looks back to Clarke who is grinning. The blonde says "what's wrong with looking silly. I'll meet you here in 20 minutes"

"20 minutes" Lexa agrees.

Then both girls turn and walk back to their houses. When Lexa gets back to her house she runs up the stairs and into her room as fast as she can and shuts the door. She changes into her favorite black shirt and returns back downstairs and shouts, “Anyaaa!”.

Anya comes out of the kitchen and grumbles, “what do you want squirt?” She wraps her arms around Lexa to bring her into a bear hug and begins tickling her sides. Lexa screams “stop!” in between fits of laughter and gasps of air, “Anya I have to go!” The older sister stops her tickle torture and asks with a raised eyebrow, “where?”

“I’m meeting my friend, Clarke. I’m teaching her how to ride a bike” the short one says proudly. Anya looks at her sister and laughs, “do you remember how long it took you to learn to ride?”. Lexa frowns and walks towards the door, but before she leaves she says “I’m going. Have fun kissing your boyfriend. I wonder what would uncle Gustus say?” And with that Anya stops laughing and Lexa closes the door satisfied.

Lexa spends the whole afternoon teaching Clarke how to ride her bike. By late afternoon Clarke can even turn around without having to stop and get off her bike to point it in the right direction. When they finish, the girls spend time talking and laughing together. They learn that they are both going to the same school and they are the same age (6, but Lexa is 4 months older than Clarke)

There’s something about Clarke that Lexa likes. Like, really, really likes. She’s funny, smart, and pretty. The brunette has become very fond of Clarke, and hopefully the feeling is mutual. So Lexa offers to walk Clarke home since she only lives 5 minutes away. They walk along the side walk, while commenting on things they see and asking each other important questions about each other.

“What’s your favorite colour?” Clarke asks.

Lexa is tempted to tell the blonde that her favourite colour is the blue in Clarke’s eyes. But instead she just says, “Blue. What’s yours?”

“Me too!” Clarke shouts in excitement. And continues, “but mine changes everyday.”

Lexa looks at Clarke with a serious expression and states “your favorite colour can’t change everyday. It doesn’t work that way.”

Clarke stops walking with her bike and turns to Lexa. “my favorite colour is the colour of the sky because it contains so many different shades. But since the colour of the sky is always changing, so is my favourite colour.” She says defensively.

Lexa listens to Clarke’s little speech and her heart flutters. _How can someone be this perfect?_ Suddenly Lexa feels nervous. Her palms are sweating, so she wipes them on her shirt and takes a deep breath.

“Do you want to be friends, Clarke?” Lexa asks nervously, her eyes darting from side to side to avoid eye contact.

“Of course Lexa. I thought we already were” Clarke says with a huge grin and bright eyes.

"Best friends?" the brunette adds

"In the whole world." the Clarke states. 

When they arrive at Clarke’s house, she puts her bike on the ground and grabs Lexa’s hand. They sit on the front steps for a while talking about nothing and anything until Clarke’s mother opens the door and invites both of them inside for dinner.

Clarke’s dad is really cool. He says Lexa could have an extra big piece of cake for teaching Clarke how to ride a bike. Her dad is about to blow out the candles to his chocolate cake, when he pauses.

“Would you two like to take my birthday wish?”

The two girls smile and nod their heads eagerly. They whisper into each other’s ears until they decide what to wish for. They hold each other’s hands and close their eyes. On the count of three they blow out the candles and make their wish. _I wish Clarke and I will be best friends forever, no matter what_. Both girls have never wanted anything as much as they do in that moment and Lexa swears she will do whatever she has to, to make their wish come true.

Lexa can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, they were meant to meet.


	2. You Are My Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa from grade 2 to 4.  
>  
> 
> Comments and suggestions for improvement are appreciated :)  
> Let me know if you are actually interested in reading more. Thanks :)

(Age 7)

 

Clarke and Lexa just finished 2nd grade 1 week ago. Now they are in a car with Abby and Jake on their way to Clarke’s cottage, which is a three-hour drive from the city.

 

Lexa is looking out the car window thinking about how much fun they’re going to have together for two whole weeks. The small brunette can’t wait to eat ice cream, go swimming, ride their bikes, and do a bunch of other cool stuff together. She gets butterflies in her stomach just thinking about it. Lexa continues watching the trees pass by with a small smile plastered on her face, when her thoughts are interrupted by Clarke.

 

“I’m board, Lexaaa” Clarke says looking up from the Archie comic in her hand.

 

“Well, we’re in a car what do you want to do?” Lexa responds, turning her head to look at Clarke.

 

The blonde furrows her eyebrows in concentration, but then a look of defeat crosses her face.

  

“I don’t know, but I want to do _something_ ”

 

The two girls sit in silence trying to think of something they can do, when Jake joins their conversation. He turns his head so he can see Lexa and Clarke in the back seat.

 

“Why don’t you play, I spy” he suggests.

  

“I love that game! I’ll go first” the blonde says, looking at Lexa with excitement in her eyes.

 

Lexa nods her approval, and puts on her game face. Clarke Griffin may be her best friend, but Lexa Woods does not like to lose.

 

“I spy with my little eye” Clarke pauses to choose something really good, “something that is green “

 

Lexa purses her lips and looks around. “the trees”, she says proudly.

 

“Nope” Clarke says with a smirk

 

Lexa sighs and tries again, “the grass?”

 

“Nu-uh”

 

The brunette crosses her arms and looks around the car. “Your dads green baseball hat!” she says confidently.

 

Clarke shakes her head “I’ll give you a hint. It’s the prettiest green in the whole world,” Clarke says while looking at Lexa.

 

Lexa thinks for while, but she has no idea what Clarke is talking about.

 

“I don’t know,” she says with a look of defeat.

 

“It’s your eyes, silly,” the blonde says.

 

She looks up at Clarke to see her looking right back at her. Technically thats cheating because she can't see her own eyes, but Lexa doesn't care.The butterflies are back and she’s not upset that she lost.

 

* * *

(Age 8)

Clarke and Lexa are waiting in line with 20 other kids who are laughing and shouting. Wells Jaha invited his whole 3rd grade class to his 8th birthday party at the bowling ally. Lexa doesn't really like bowling all that much, but Clarke was going, and Lexa likes Clarke.

 

When Clarke is at the counter waiting for the guy to get her shoes, a kid in their class, John Murphy, leans against the counter and looks at Clarke.

 

"Hey blondie" he says. Lexa doesn't like him.

 

Clarke turns her head to see whose talking to her. "My name is Clarke" she says.

 

"Do you want to play a game?" Murphy asks, ignoring Clarke's previous words.

 

"Aren't you scared I'll beat you?" Clarke replies with challenge in her voice. 

 

Clarke and Murphy play one game, while Lexa keeps the score. The brunette watches as her friend holds the ball with both hand between her legs. Clarke swings her arms up and releases the ball, watching it roll down the ally. It's a strike. Clarke wins.

 

Murphy watches, the shock and anger evident on his face. He storms off as his friends follow, making fun of him for losing to a girl.

 

The blond turns around and looks at Lexa with victory written all over her face.

 

When it's time for lunch, everyone lines up for a slice of pizza. But when they finally get their food, Murphy walks by and knocks the pizza right out of Clarke's hands. 

 

Before Clarke can say anything, Lexa uses all her strength to push Murphy. He lands on his butt and the small brunette glares at him with the most intimidating look she can muster. Murphy quickly scrambles to his feet and runs away. Then she softens her gaze as she turns to face Clarke.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"yeah, but now I have no pizza" she mumbles. The blonde looks at the ground and says, "and neither do you"

 

Lexa follows her line of sight to her slice of pizza on the ground. The brunette just shrugs her shoulders.  _Clarke is worth it_. 

 

When the party is over, Clarke and Lexa begin walking towards the parking lot where their parents (and uncle) are. But before they get there, Clarke grabs Lexa's hand, while turning her head to face the brunette. 

 

"Thank you. For today, I mean."

 

Lexa looks back into her blue eyes and responds by saying, "You're my person, Clarke. I'll always protect you" (GA reference)

 

Clarke blushes at Lexa's comment and plants a soft kiss on Lexa's cheek. Now it's Lexa's turn to blush. She doesn't know why, but her cheek feels like its on fire. It's hot and tingly and she loves it. 

 

When they arrive at the parking lot, they let go of of each other's hands. 

 

Clarke turns to Lexa.

 

"You're my person too"

 

And then she runs off to her dad's car.

* * *

(Age 9)

 

Clarke and Lexa are sitting at their desks at the back of their 4th grade English class watching, “A Christmas Carol”. Today is the last day of classes before school closes for the winter break. The brunette can hardly contain her excitement because right after school, Clarke and her are being picked up by her uncle Gustus and Anya to drive up to their ski chalet.

She’s lost in her thoughts, when someone to her right passes her a note that says, “to Clarke”, in messy writing.

 

Lexa taps Clarke’s shoulder and hands her the piece of paper once she gets her attention away from the movie.

 

She watches closely as Clarke unfolds the paper and her heart drops a bit when she sees that it’s from Finn Collins. A guy she started talking about only this year.

 

Lexa leans closer to Clarke to read what the note says. Her heart sinks a little lower when she sees what’s written.

 

“Do you want to hang out during the break?” Then there were two checkboxes. One for “yes” and one for “no”

 

She watches as Clarke blushes and turns her head to find where Finn is sitting. She spots Finn two rows in front and one the right. He turns around in his seat and smiles at her, making Clarke blush even more.

 

Lexa thought she was the only one that could make Clarke blush.

 

She looks back at Clarke as the blond pulls out a pink pen from her pencil case, and checks “yes”. 

 

This makes Lexa’s chest heavy and her throat burn.  She continues to watch Clarke as she writes underneath the box “but I can’t, I’m hanging out with my fiend. Sorry”

 

 _She didn’t say best friend_ is all Lexa could think. And then she turns her attention back the movie. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots Finn read the note with a frown.

 

Near the middle of the movie, Clarke reaches to hold Lexa’s hand, but the brunette pretends she doesn’t notice and hides it under the desk.

 

Lexa doesn’t know why she’s so mad, but the entire car ride, she doesn’t say much.

 

When they arrive at the chalet, it’s late, so both girls go upstairs to brush their teeth and change into their pajamas. When they’re ready for bed, Gustus comes upstairs to say goodnight and closes the door behind him, leaving the girls in the dark.

 

The two girls are sleeping on different beds that are on opposite ends of the small room. Lexa is still upset, so she turns to her side so her back is facing Clarke.

 

“Lexa” Clarke whispers after a few minutes.

 

“What?” she responds.

  
“Are you mad at me?”  Clarke asks timidly.

 

She means to say no, but instead “yes” slips out of her mouth.

 

There’s silence.

 

“If you didn’t want to come, you didn’t have to, Clarke. You could have hung out with Finn.” She explains to Clarke, the anger evident in her voice. (Now Lexa knows why she’s mad)

 

There’s more silence, but then she hears Clarke’s duvet shuffle. She listens as Clarke walks across the room until she lifts Lexa’s covers and climbs into bed with her.

 

“Why would I want to hang out with a boy, when I can be with you. I just didn’t want to hurt his feelings, that’s all”

 

More silence.

 

“You’re my best friend. I love you Lexa.” she whispers into her ear as she wraps her arms around Lexa’s waist.

 

Lexa inhales deeply at the contact, until her ribs can’t expand any further and lets out a shaky breath. _Should my heart be beating this fast_?

 

“I love you too,” she whispers back, as she pulls Clarke closer until there is no space between them.

 

All her previous anger disappears, and she relaxes, pressing her back further into Clarke’s chest as their breathing falls into sync.

 


	3. Boys, Boys, Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to post, I started summer school and there's a test almost every day :(  
> (I'll try to be better in August)

(Age 10, Grade 5)

"Clarke, Lexa! It's time to get up!" Jake yells from downstairs.

If there's one thing Lexa has learned from her frequent sleepovers with Clarke, it's that she is definitely not a morning person. So, Lexa isn't surprised when the blonde lets out a groan along with a mumbled, "go away".

"You're going to be late!" Jake yells, once again.

As soon as Lexa hears these words, her eyes pop open, because Lexa Woods does not like being late. As much as the brunette would rather stay in the messy bed, tangled in Clarke's arms, she is far too excited for sleepover camp to miss the bus.

"Clarke" she whispers, turning her head.

"Mmmm" is the only reply she gets.

"Clarke, we have to get up." she says, trying to unwrap the blondes arms from around her waist.

"No. Stay." the blonde says in her sleepy voice, as she tightens her grip around Lexa.

Before Lexa can protest, Jake calls out once again, knowing the girls will be down in a minute.

"Your chocolate chip pancakes will get cold!"

Within an instant, Clarke's eyes dart open as she moves to get up, but her feet get tangled in the sheets and she falls off the bed with an "ouf".

Lexa lets out a small laugh, which earns her a playful glare from Clarke.

When Clarke and Lexa get downstairs, sure enough, there are two places set at the table with a big stack of pancakes in the middle.

As soon as Clarke spots her target, she rushes to take her seat before putting three on her plate. Lexa smiles at the sight as she makes her way over to the table and sits down beside Clarke. The blonde never seizes to amaze Lexa at how fast she can eat without chocking. The blonde practically inhales all three pancakes within the time it takes Lexa to cut hers into small, bite sized pieces.

10 minutes later, the count for pancakes is 5 Clarke and 3 Lexa and there is only one more left. Clarke looks at the pancake, and back at Lexa; then back at the pancake. She sees the internal battle the blonde is having, when finally Clarke turns her gaze back to Lexa.

With a small pout she says, "You can have it", as she pushes the plate towards the brunette.

Lexa sees the small frown on her friend's face and smiles, "you can have it" she says, pushing the plate back towards Clarke, "I'm full". 

She isn't.

But the huge smile that crosses the blonde's face and the sloppy kiss she plants on the brunette's cheek makes it worth it.  

"Eww" the brunette squeals, wiping the wetness from the kiss away. Lexa can't explain it, but whenever Clarke kisses her, she gets that hot sensation that makes her stomach flutter. She loves it.

"Okay girls, go get changed" Abby says, noticing that they have finished eating.

"Okay" they both respond, "thanks for breakfast Abby" Lexa adds. 

After sneaking an apple from the fridge, Lexa follows Clarke up the stairs to get changed.

"I can't believe we're going to sleepover camp for a whole month!" Clarke says excitedly as she grabs Lexa by the hand and pulls her onto the bed with her.

Lexa lets out a laugh and props herself up on her elbows, "It's going to be so much fun! Camping, and s'mores -"

"and boys" Clarke interrupts.

"What?" Lexa asks, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"You know, boys. We're going to camp, that's when you're supposed to have your first kiss. It's a tradition. At least, that's what Anya told me"

"Oh.. right" Lexa lets out a small laugh, despite the uneasy feeling that settles in the pit of her stomach.

Lexa doesn't say much on the bus ride to camp Jaha, her mind is preoccupied with thoughts of Clarke kissing someone other than her. And on the lips. She plays with the zipper on her sweater as she listens to Clarke talking to the two girls, Octavia and Raven, sitting behind them. She hears them talking about boys and kisses and their crushes. Lexa's heart hurts when she hears Clarke mention Finn Collins.

Although there is a lot of talk about boys, Lexa and Clarke have a lot of fun. At first Lexa didn't like Clarke's new friends, but then she found out that Octavia and Raven both play soccer like her, and they grew on her.

The last evening of camp, the four girls are sitting on the floor in the middle of their cabin. Of course, the topic of discussion is boys...again. Lexa tries to feign interest as Raven tells the group how she kissed a guy behind the dinning hall, but she doesn't really care. She watches as Octavia and Clarke look at Raven as if she's telling them the most important thing in the world. _Is there something wrong with me?_

It's about 9:30, which means it's pitch black outside, but Lexa stands up and walks outside anyways, saying she's going to the bathroom. Instead, she walks straight ahead, to a big flat rock that overlooks the lake. Lexa takes a seat in the middle of the rock and looks out into the distance, admiring how the moonlight dances on the ripples of the water. Lexa loves the raw beauty of nature.

A little while later, she hears footsteps walking towards her. She thinks its a councillor going to tell her to go back inside, but she is surprised when Clarke sits down next to her.

"Shouldn't you be telling them about your first kiss?" Lexa asks, with a bit more anger than intended.

"No." the blonde simply says.

Lexa looks at Clarke with a confused expression, but Clarke just looks out onto the water.

"I didn't kiss anyone" she says quietly, causing Lexa to furrow her eyebrows.

"Why not?" the brunette asks, matching Clarke's volume.

"Because I don't know any of them." Clarke turns to face Lexa. "You're supposed to kiss someone you care about."

Lexa looks back at Clarke and can't help but notice how pretty she is as the moonlight touches her pale skin. A cool night breeze brushes by them, and that's when Clarke slowly leans forward. Lexa doesn't move. She just watches as Clarke gets closer, until the blonde's lips graze over hers. It feels foreign and scary and lovely all at the same time. Clarke's lips are soft and they taste like hershey chocolate from the s'mores they just ate. She wonders if Clarke's heart is beating as fast as hers, because Lexa thinks its going to burst out of her chest. She also gets a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Clarke pulls back with a small smile and rests her forehead against Lexa's. 

"I care about you" she says, then rests her head on Lexa's shoulder.

When Lexa wakes up the next morning, the first thing she remembers is the kiss, causing her to let out a small smile.

 

* * *

 

(Age 11)

When the lunch bell rings, Clarke and Lexa walk outside to their regular table. It's the perfect spot because it's right under a tree that blocks the harsh afternoon sun. Clarke slings her back pack off her shoulder and tosses it onto the table before sitting down. Lexa sits opposite Clarke, as she always does, because Clarke is so much better to look at than the tree behind her.

"Darn it" Clarke says, with a disappointed look on her face, looking into her bag.

"What?" Lexa asks, pulling out her Pb & J.

"I forgot my lunch at home" she says with a small pout.

Lexa rolls her eyes. Clarke forgets her lunch at least once every two weeks, but the brunette doesn't mind. She divides her sandwich in two and hands the bigger half to Clarke.  

The blonde eagerly accepts, "Thanks. I owe you" she says with a grateful smile.

"You owe me like, 10" Lexa replies jokingly. 

Clarke nods her head in acknowledgment before taking a bite of her sandwich, when she looks back up, she sees the brunette trying to suppress a smile.

Clarke furrows he eyebrows. "What?"

Lexa points to her own face, "you have some jam"

The blonde quickly lifts her hand and wipes at her cheek. Lexa shakes her head. Clarke frowns and tries again, but the brunette shakes her head once more.

Lexa picks up a napkin and leans across the table, "I'll get it"

As Lexa leans closer, she turns her attnetion to Clarke's lips. She lifts her hand to the corner of her best friend's mouth and gently wipes away the jam.

"There" she says softly, keeping her eyes trained on Clarke's lips, trying to ignore the way the blonde is looking at her with soft eyes. 

Her hand lingers for a moment too long, but then she pulls away. 

"Thanks" Clarke says, with a blush. Then the lunch bell rings.

***

Lexa is sitting at her dinning room table, trying to finish her math homework, but she is unable to concentrate. She lets out a sigh of frustration and slams her textbook closed, unaware of her sister's presence.

"What's wrong squirt?" Anya says as she gets herself a glass of water.

"Nothing. And I'm not a squirt", she snaps, a bit too harshly.

Anya raises her hands, in mock defence. "Okay, sorry"

She begins slowly walking out of the kitchen, knowing Lexa will stop her.

When she's at the doorway, Lexa caves, "Anyaaa. You can't just leave me.", the younger brunette whines.

Anya smiles as she walks to the table, taking a seat in front of her sister. "What's wrong?" she asks, this time with sincerity.

Lexa looks down at her hands before mumbling, "Finn asked Clarke to the grade 6 graduation dance. And she said yes". Lexa isn't even sure why she's upset. It's stupid. The whole thing is stupid. _What school even has a grade 6 graduation dance?_

After a moment, Lexa looks at her sister and frowns when she sees a smirk on her face. Anya knows Clarke and Lexa have a really close friendship, but she doesn't know if thats all it is. 

"Lexa, do you like Clarke?" she asks, as she places her hands on top of Lexa's.

Lexa looks at her sister like she's crazy. "Of course I like Clarke! She's my best friend!"

The brunette throws her hands in the air, before grabbing her textbook and walking away. Anya just sighs and rolls her eyes, despite the smirk that lingers on her face.

 ***

Clarke and Finn are standing at the side of the dark gym, away from the small crowd of the dancing boys and girls. She spots Lexa standing on the other side of the gym beside the punch bowl. She wants to go over and invite her to dance, but before she can go, Finn gently takes her hand in his, and looks into her eyes. His eyes are chocolate brown, they're cute, but they're not as nice as Lexa's.

He starts talking, but Clarke can't hear him over the loud music, so she just nods, pretending to listen even though all she can focus on is Lexa. However, her attention is brought back to Finn as she sees him start to lean towards her. When she realizes that Finn is going to kiss her, her breathing picks up and she gets a queasy feeling in her stomach. It's not completely uncomfortable, but she doesn't know if she likes it either. Finn closes the distance too fast, and bumps their lips a bit too hard, but he doesn't seem to care. He puts a hand on her waist and Clarke copies. They stay like that for a few moments, before Clarke pulls away. 

When the dance is over, Clarke looks around the entire gym for Lexa, but she can't find her. After a few minutes of looking, Clarke is sure Lexa isn't inside, so she decides to look outside. As she steps out the front door, she spots Lexa sitting on the school steps by herself. The blonde walks over and sits down quietly beside Lexa.

After a few moments of silence, the blonde speaks up.

"Finn kissed me" Clarke whispers into the evening air.

It takes a minute for the brunette to respond."I know. I saw" she say, not looking at Clarke.

Silence falls between them, as they both sit on the cool concrete steps looking ahead. 

"I told him I just wanted to be friends" she says, turning the Lexa.

The brunette turns to Clarke. "You did?"

"I did" she replies.

"Okay." Lexa tries to sound indifferent, but she feels like a weight has been lifter off her shoulders.

"Okay" the blonde says, standing up and offering her hand to Lexa. The brunette takes it, and doesn't let go for the whole walk home.

When they get to Lexa's house they are both pretty tired. They walk up the stairs to the brunette's room and close the door behind them before undressing. The brunette opens her top dresser and pulls out a pair of pyjamas for both of them, but when she turns around Clarke's pants are on the ground and she is already getting into bed.

"You don't want PJs?"

"No." the blonde replies, as she turns to lay on her side. "It's too hot"

"Okay" Lexa says, trying to hide the sudden nervousness she feels.

She walks across the room to turn off the light, then lifts the covers to get in bed. The brunette lets out a happy sigh as Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's waist, nuzzling her head into Lexa's neck, tickling her with her warm breath. Clarke's skin is so soft and warm and she loves the way it feels against her own.

"Night Lexa" she whispers

"Night Clarke"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Lexa whispers back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are always welcome! :)


End file.
